


Straight Shooting

by masqueerade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masqueerade/pseuds/masqueerade
Summary: "Being a Phantom Thief isn't really as lucrative as it sounds, and the equipment gets pretty expensive... Cue Akira offering up his body to Iwai for cheaper/free stuff."written forPersona Kink Meme





	Straight Shooting

When Akira agreed to Iwai’s ‘I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ he had expected to be doing things that weren’t entirely above board.

He had _not_ expected to lose his virginity on a crate in the backroom.

~*~

He hadn’t forced him, hadn’t really asked either, but when Akira heard the click of a lock and turned round to see Iwai removing his coat and stroking the obvious bulge in his pants, his intention was clear. He had an itch, and if Akira wanted to keep buying cheap guns, he better scratch it.

There’d been very little preamble. Strong hands directed him into position and pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs. He’d kind of expected Iwai to get straight to it, and was surprised to feel a finger (two?) sliding in gently, slick with… something (had he prepared for this, or was it just something he had laying about?).

Iwai chuckled behind him as he clenched down. ‘Relax,’ he’d soothed. Akira took a deep breath and let himself open round the fingers inside him, whimpering as they pushed in further and brushed against something.

‘You’re doing great,’ Iwai’s voice had been rough as he removed his fingers, only to push them back in with one more. Akira had said nothing, focused on breathing.

Just as he was used to the feeling of fingers moving inside him, it stopped. He was struck, momentarily, by the thought that he suddenly felt _empty_. Then there were noises behind him, a zip, a rustle of fabric. Iwai’s hand ghosted down his back, and Akira braced himself as he felt something ( _Iwai’s cock_ ) against him.

‘Ready?’ He swallowed hard and nodded, hands gripping the crate underneath him as the blunt pressure on his hole increased.

It _hurt._

He’d expected it would, but still couldn’t hold back his… gasp? Scream? Moan? It’s all blurred together, he’s not sure what noises he made.

He’d concentrated on breathing, and relaxing, and eventually Iwai had stopped pushing forward. It was… a unique feeling, having a _dick_ in his _ass,_ but not altogether a bad one. A kind of intense pressure, or a dull, burning ache.

‘You alright?’ Iwai had grunted, and Akira nodded, not trusting himself to speak. ‘Good.’ Then he’d pulled back slightly and pushed in again, slightly faster, and significantly deeper. ( _Fuck,_ he’d thought that was _it_.) He repeated the movement a few more times, each time sliding in a little more, until he felt hips flush against his ass, and he was certain, Iwai’s entire cock was buried inside him.

They’d spent a long moment like that, the only sound their heavy breathing, before Iwai started moving. Gentle, shallow thrusts to start, and Akira couldn’t help but _groan_ as he’d brushed that spot inside him again, building in speed and depth until he’s sure he’s sawing his entire length back and forth, and he’s moaning and bucking underneath him.

He didn’t even think about condoms until much too late. Iwai’s thrust grew erratic, his grunts louder, and before he could say anything Akira felt his cum shooting hot inside him.

‘Fuck kid, you’re a natural,’ Iwai had said as he pulled out, and Akira had felt embarrassed, and insulted, and _proud_.

~*~

Most of the time Akira continued to work as normal, helping out with the shop, but every so often Iwai would join him in the back room, lock the door, and he knew he was going to get fucked.

It was always the same. Bent over a crate, pants round his thighs, Iwai’s hands on his hips. It occurred to him once that he’d never actually _seen_ his dick.

It was intense. It still hurt (less, though), and while Akira told himself he was doing it for the team ( _we really need those guns_ ), he found he was almost disappointed on nights he returned home without Iwai’s cum trickling down his leg.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Can you tell I came up with the title really quickly?
> 
> I've not finished this game yet but I'm way into it I'm having great fun.  
> More to come later, probably (not of this story, specifically, but I have/will write more p5 stuff. exciting!)
> 
> enjoy xoxo


End file.
